Wish Upon A Star
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: for puresnowangel's challenge. It was out of the blue. It was just hope Fate wanted. When you wish upon a star… your dreams just might come true. Fate. Love. Dreams. What more could you ask?


this is for puresnowangel's challenge :3 i dont think its very good but i'll let you guys be the judge of that :D

* * *

_Wish upon a star_

It was late at night. Miyu had woken up for reasons unknown. She tired falling back to sleep, but it was useless. Thoughts entered her mind and kept her more awake. _"I wonder what kind off snack Ruu wants tomorrow? Does he want rice balls or some cupcakes from the store? Urgh, tat reminds me, I have shopping duty tomorrow. Let's see, Wanya probably needs some eggs and milk… and maybe some pumpkin for Kanata. I wonder if Kanata is asleep. He probably is. Thinking about all that food made me really hungry. Maybe I could see if there's any sugar cookies left it the cookie jar."_

Miyu sat up in her futon and drew back her blankets. She wandered out of her room and to the kitchen. The place was dark. She crept over to the cookie jar and took off its lid. She stared inside and saw one cookie left. "Perfect…" She whispered as she took it out. She stuck the cookie in her mouth and placed the lid back on the jar. She walked back to her, only to pass a certain place. It was the door to the inter yard of the temple and it was the same place where she and Kanata would sit and look at the moon. But something was different about this place, as she had passed it on her way to the kitchen. Before the door was closed, now it was open.

She walked over to the opened door. She looked down and saw Kanata as he sat on the walkway with his legs hanging over the ledge. "Kanata?" She spoke up as she took the cookie, which now had a bit taken out of it, out of her mouth.

He looked back at her and eyed the cookie. "You're going to share that, right?" He asked randomly.

She rolled her eyes and broke into two halves. She gave the unbitten half to him and he took it.

"Thanks." He told her as she sat down next to him.

"So what are you doing up this late?" She asked him as she munched on her half of the cookie.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He looked at her.

She blushed lightly. "I was hungry."

"You're going to get fat." He warned her.

"Shut up."

He snorted lightly and looked up into the clear sky. The air was warm around them for it was the beginning of summer. The stars sparkled down at them, but there was no moon to smile at them.

"It's the night of the new moon." Miyu commented.

"Yeah, I heard from Wanya that shooting stars are common this time of year."

Both of them had finished their halves of the cookie.

"Really? I hope that we can see some."

"Why?"

"Why? So that we can make a wish!" Miyu explained to him.

"That's so immature." He told her as he looked at her oddly.

"Hm? Look whose talking." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right back at you."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye and pouted slightly. She looked back at the night sky. "Even if… Even if there's no shooting stars, it's still pretty."

"Yeah." He told her. However, he wasn't looking at the sky, but something––no, _someone_––else.

As she looked, Miyu saw many different constellations such as Orion, Dragco, the Big Dipper, the little Dipper, Scorpio, and many others. Then suddenly, a shooting star streamed across the sky. "Ah! Quickly! Make a wish!" Miyu said as she stood up. She closed her eyes and folded her hands together as she wished hard.

Kanata sighed and wished as well.

After Miyu had made her wish she opened her eyes and sat back down. Still, she continued to look up at the pretty stars.

"So… what did you wish for?" Kanata asked.

She looked at him shocked. "Kanata! If I tell you, then it would come true." She told him. "Don't you know the rules?"

"I do, but that's so immature. Besides, if someone doesn't know your wish, then they can't grant it. Right?" He explained.

Miyu thought for a moment. "Huh. That does make sense."

"So will you tell me?"

"I guess I could. It's not like it will come true, anyway." She took a deep breath, put on a sweet face, and looked up at the stars again. "I want to have a simple dance with someone before the night is out."

He looked at her surprised.

She looked at him. "I know. It's stupid. It was the fastest thing that popped into my head." She blushed and looked at the walkway.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I dance one time with you." He randomly told her.

She looked up at his face. Questioning him with her look. "Really? You don't mind?" She asked. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything. She was pretty surprised that he'd want to do something as girly as she dance with her.

He stood up. "It's fine. It could, be like in the Cinderella book, but only without the foot stomping and marrying." He explained as he blushed at bit, but Miyu could barely tell in the dark. He extended his hand to her.

She took it and stood up. "Are you sure?" She asked.

To answer her question, he pulled her closer to her and moved gently to his right. He brought her around in a circle, before they settled into their own dance. They swayed to no music at all, but to the music of their hearts. She pulled out and he pulled her back in. She smiled at the little game and at him. He smiled back. They danced around the yard, moving together in a simple rhythm. She twirled under his arm and back into him again. He took her hand and they circled each other a few times, before they stopped and he let her twirl under his arm a few times. Then she twirled away from him and looked at him. They were separated, but their hands were still together. A second later, he pulled her back into him. They stopped. She looked up at him.

The stars shone down on them. Two more shooting stars streaked across the sky, but all the two cared to look at were the other's eyes.

"Kanata?"

"Hm?"

"I told you my wish. So you tell me yours."

He looked at her––hesitate to do anything. "This was my wish." He leaned down and kissed her.

Miyu was so shocked not only from the fact that he––Kanata Saionji––was kissing her––Miyu Kouzuki––but also that that was his wish. She returned his kiss and when they finally broke for air, she said, "I take it that you like me."

He looked down at he hopefully. "And do you like me?" He asked.

"Of course, I do. I guess I've always had." She told him. She was really glad that she had trouble sleeping that night and so was he.


End file.
